i love you
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: you're so beautiful. but that's not why i love you. i'm not sure you know, that the reason i love you is you. being you, just you. yeah, the reason i love you is all that we've been through. sasunaru light sho-ai.


disclaim: naru punya sasu.

i love you nya punya avril.

fic ini punya she donk…

warning: sho-ai. gak pake konflik. song-based—tapi liriknya gak ditulis. dan keanehan-keanehan lain yang mungkin akan ditemukan saat membaca.

pair: gak usah ditulis lah~ *blush*

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

Sasuke sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyit melihat pacarnya yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri di depan TV. Dia akan maklum kalau makhluk itu senyum-senyum sendiri di saat menonton acara bergenre komedi. Tapi apa yang dia lihat sekarang? Berita kriminal, saudara-saudara! Bagaimana urusannya dia tersenyum gaje begitu?

"Hei, Dobe," Sasuke akhirnya tidak tahan dan menegur orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya di depan TV yang masih menyiarkan tentang mutilasi—dan apakah lembaga sensor ketiduran sehingga potongan-potongan tubuh manusia itu terlihat dengan detilnya?

Sang pacar menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat pacarnya—masih dengan senyumnya yang mencurigakan, "Apa?"

"Kau sakit?"

Manusia berambut pirang itu hanya menggeleng—masih dengan senyumnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum aneh begitu?" akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menyalurkan rasa penasarannya.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau suka kalau aku tersenyum?"

"Kau tersenyum saat melihat berita kriminal, Dobe. Kupikir kau _psycho_."

Sasuke kembali membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Mengalihkan pandangan dari si Dobe yang hanya bisa menganga. _Jadi dari tadi TV nya sedang menayangkan berita kriminal?_

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

Naruto melihat Kiba yang sedang pundung dengan entah apa masalahnya.

"Hey, Kibs? Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya dengan tampang bodoh.

Kiba tidak menjawab. Entah terlalu fokus dengan pundungnya atau sudah ketiduran.

"Kiba?"

"…"

"Kiba?"

"…"

"Kiba! Gawat! Akamaru hilang!"

"Apa? Shikamaru, kubunuh kau!" dan Kiba langsung berlari menuju tempat yang Naruto bahkan tidak ingin tau.

"Hei, kau bisa membuat mereka putus tau." Seorang berambut raven tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto.

"Teme? Bukannya kau bilang kau suka kalau aku iseng begitu?"

Sang Teme hanya menyeringai. "Dobe."

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

Naruto merenungi apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi pagi di sekolah. Tentang bagaimana dia terlihat aneh dengan rambut pirangnya—yang membuatnya begitu kontras dengan kekasihnya. Dan betapa kaos dalam berwarna oranye di balik seragam itu sangat menjijikkan. Bahkan tentang jaket oranye yang selalu dipakainya ke mana-mana seolah tak pernah dicuci—tak ada yang tau kalau jaket Naruto memang begitu semua.

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Bersama dengan sebotol pewarna rambut. Benar, dia akan sedikit demi sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya. Tentu saja dia tak mau pacarnya malu kalau membawanya kencan ke mana-mana.

"Hei, Dobe, kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Naruto.

"Ah-eh…, tadi Sakura bilang aku aneh. Katanya akan sangat kontras denganmu. Membuat kita menjadi terlalu berbeda. Aku takut kalau kau…" ucapan Naruto terputus seiring adanya bibir lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"Meski kau memang terlihat menyebalkan, kau tau aku suka gayamu."

Dan senyum Sasuke hanya membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas ciuman yang baru saja diterimanya.

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang bermain basket. Terlihat begitu 'cantik' dengan keringat yang setengah membasahi rambutnya. Dan usaha kerasnya di kejuaraan daerah ini memang tidak sia-sia. Hampir separuh poin yang didapat sekolahnya berasal dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Dia terlihat begitu bersinar. Ketika di hari biasa semua orang hanya akan menganggapnya anak nakal yang tidak bisa berhenti berbuat iseng, hari ini dia adalah bintang. Bahkan cewek-cewek alay yang biasanya ribut karena menjadi korban keisengan Naruto, saat ini bertingkah layaknya fangirl yang ganas. Ya, dia memang bintang hari ini.

Membuat Sasuke kadang berpikir, bagaimana selama ini anak itu memandang dirinya? Merasakan keberadaannya? Sedang dia begitu bersinar di bawah sana, Sasuke hanya duduk di bangku penonton dan mendengus pelan setiap kali anak itu menyarangkan bola di keranjang lawan. Dan melihat banyaknya cewek yang sekarang mendukungnya gila-gilaan, apa benar dia membutuhkan dukungan Sasuke? Kenapa semalam anak itu terus merengak agar Sasuke datang? Sasuke bahkan tidak tau apakah manusia pirang di tengah lapangan itu tau dia datang—mengingat mereka tidak datang bersama.

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

Masih dengan rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat, Naruto menghambur menuju Sasuke yang saat ini berada di pinggir lapangan.

"Teme! Kita menang!" begitu terus sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke. Mencoba mengalirkan euphoria yang kini dirasakannya.

Sasuke mulai menarik kaos Naruto dari belakang agar anak itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Menyadari apa yang dipeluknya menjauh, Naruto melongo. "Loh? Kenapa?"

"Kau bau."

"Tapi kan aku masih tampan~" Naruto mulai merajuk, ingin dipeluk.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hee?" Naruto bingung. Bukannya dia menjadi tampan agar dia merasa pantas untuk orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Kalau begini, berarti semuanya sia-sia?

Sebelum Naruto memulai aksi pundungnya, Sasuke melepas kaos yang sedang dipakai Naruto. Naruto semakin bingung.

Namun ketika Sasuke memakaikan kaos kering di badannya, Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kembali memeluk Teme-nya. Kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi mengelak, dan membalas pelukan itu.

_Hah, kau masih belum mengerti juga, ya? Masih juga terus berusaha menjadi keren?_

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sedang bertingkah gila saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka membawa Sasuke di perayaan kemenangan tim basket bisa membuatnya menganga begini. Dia memang tau Sasuke tidak tahan minum, dia juga tau Sasuke akan selalu menjadi tidak waras setiap kali mabuk, dan dia memang menyukainya, tapi tidak harus menggoda Kiba begitu, kan?

Jadi sekarang di sinilah dia. Duduk bersama Shikamaru dalam keadaan mendidih. Mencoba mengirimkan tatapan kematian kepada sang Uchiha yang samasekali tidak menggubris—hell, dia sedang mabuk sekarang. Sedangkan Kiba? Entah kenapa dia sekarang senyum-senyum gaje dengan muka memerah. Dan ketika Naruto dan Shikamaru menyadari minuman macam apa yang barusan diminum Kiba, mereka tau apa yang harus segera dilakukan.

Naruto langsung menyeret Sasuke pulang menuju apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama dan langsung melempar Sasuke ke kasur.

_Hah, dia masih saja begitu keren meskipun sedang mabuk…_

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

"Huaa… Teme, bagaimana ini?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Besok Tachi-nii akan berkunjung."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana aku harus menyembunyikan Neko?"

Sasuke memandang kucing—yang bernama Neko? Sangat tidak kreatif—yang sedang berada dalam pelukan Naruto. _Pelukan yang nyaman._ Hei, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Naruto pasti akan heboh sendiri kalau sampai Itachi—kakak Sasuke—sampai menemukan kucing itu.

Kucing itu memang hanya kucing kampung yang ditemukan Naruto beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi dengan usaha mereka, kucing itu sudah berubah menjadi kucing kampung gembul yang menggemaskan. Tidak akan ada pecinta kucing yang akan melewatkan kucing semanis itu. Itachi salah satunya.

"Teme~"

"Lemari?"

"Kalau dia lapar dia akan mengeong, kan?"

"Kiba?"

"Dan membuatnya berkejaran dengan Akamaru?"

"Shikamaru?"

"Begitu dia tidur Neko pasti pulang."

"Kyuubi?"

"Hee? Kau tega?"

"Ah, mungkin tidak. Biarkan saja dia main seharian. Itachi tidak akan menemukannya. Lagipula kemarin sepertinya dia sudah berteman dengan kucing tetangga."

"Ah, ya. Benar. Neko tidak akan apa-apa."

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

Naruto mendengus sambil memandang makan siangnya. Pemandangan di depannya terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Bukankah cewek-cewek ababil itu meneriakkan namanya dengan keras seolah akan melempar paru-parunya ketika kejuaraan daerah kemarin? Dan kenapa sekarang mereka mengerumuni pacarnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu begitu? Apa lagi sih yang dilakukan Sasuke?

Ah, ya. Dia lupa satu fakta ini. Sasuke masih tampan. Itu berarti cewek-cewek itu tidak akan berhenti melakukan itu. Apa dia harus benar-benar menggores muka cowok itu? Satu-dua cakaran, mungkin? Neko pasti dengan senang hati membantunya.

Yeah, kadang-kadang Naruto sangat membenci fakta bahwa Sasuke begitu tampan.

Jadi kalau kau mengira Naruto menyukai Sasuke karena wajah tampannya, sekarang kau tau kau salah.

Dan ketika Naruto melihat Sasuke yang mulai menyebarkan aura gelap di sekitarnya, dengan sangat Sasuke, dia tau, ini yang sangat disukainya dari cowok emo itu.

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

Naruto celingukan mencari di mana-mana seperti orang gila. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak menemukan Neko di manapun. Padahal biasanya jam segini kucing itu akan duduk manis menunggu makan malamnya. Kemarin dia sudah berhasil menghindarkan kucing itu dari Itachi. Jadi apa yang membuat Neko tidak ada di manapun?

"Dobe, lihat ini," Sasuke menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Naruto.

_Otouto, aku melihat kucing yang sangat menggemaskan di apartemenmu. Kurasa akan sangat manis kalau aku memberikannya pada 'Tachi. Jadi aku mengambilnya. Ja~ . Kyuu._

Mata Naruto mulai membulat dan berkaca-kaca. Sasuke mulai tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Merebut barang dari Kyuubi maupun Itachi akan sangat sulit, apalagi kalau mereka menyukainya. Poor Neko.

Jadi akhirnya Sasuke hanya menarik Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Setidaknya mencoba membuat air mata yang hampir keluar itu tidak jadi keluar. Setidaknya meyakinkan Naruto kalau dia akan terus ada untuknya.

"Kau mau kita mencari peliharaan yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke setelah kiranya Naruto tenang.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat seringai jahil di bibir Sasuke membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu yang jahil juga. "Akamaru akan akan jadi peliharaan yang lumayan manis…"

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan misterius.

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

Fin

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

**Omake,**

"Shika! Sudah kubilang jaga Akamaru sebentar! Kenapa kau malah seenaknya tidur begitu sih!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa warna biru sudah menghiasi tubuh Shikamaru yang entah kenapa masih juga tertidur.

_Tugasku kan hanya untuk menjagamu,_

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

Fin again

**! ! ! # % # % # ? ? ?**

she said,

makasii udah baca sampe sini. she lagi pengen upload sesuatu tapi gak nemu plot yang independen tapi keren. jadilh fic ini. fic ini adalah fic yang dipaksakan dari lagu i love you nya avril. abis she suka banget lirik lagunya. sweet banget. dan kalo sebenernya lirik lagu itu berpotensi untuk jadi angst since ada kata 'even though we didn't make it through', she tetep gak rela menjadikan fic ini jadi angst. jadilah akhirnya she mengorbankan seekor kucing. tapi tercayalah, tidak ada satupun kucing yang terluka atau dibahayakan dalam pembuatan fic ini.

kalo gak ngerti ceritanya, cari aja lirik i love you nya avril. literally based on that song soalnya…

dan she gak juga ngerjain tugas dan malah bikin fic ini, jadi bolehkah she meminta review?

boleh?

oke, jadi, silakan review…

= ^.^ =

sabishii no kitsune.


End file.
